El desierto infinito
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Üwelén llegó a oír pasos antes de que todo se ocureciera a su alrededor. LATIN HETALIA Chile & Perú originarios


Septima entrega para el pechibingo :)

Prompt: libre uvu Elegí escribir algo con las versiones de originarios de Manuel y Miguel, aunque no es un fic histórico, sino puramente ficción inspirada en alguito de cultura. Contiene cierto grado de fantasía.

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Los nombres originarios (Üwelén para Manuel y Qoniraya para Miguel) son los que encontré en el fandon y me gustaron. Créditos a sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

 **El desierto infinito**

Eran pasos, estaba seguro. Pero tan lejanos… Tan imperceptibles... Üwelén cerró los ojos. El sol quemaba, abrasaba la piel de su cuerpo entero. El viento no lo aliviaba, solo aullaba iracundo, silbando y ahujereando sus oídos. La arena que poco a poco lo iba cubriendo, raspaba, ardía en los ojos, dolía en las heridas… Tenía sed.

Se sentía muy débil para abrir los ojos, pero claramente se sentía vivo. Extrañamente vivo, pero dormido a la vez. Como un árbol viejo que comenzaba a recostarse en la tierra. Oyó un rumor a su alrededor, pero todavía no podía separar los párpados. Sentía la arena raspándole en los ojos, la garganta le ardía, le aquejaban los pies y el cuerpo entero.

A su mente volvieron retazos de su tribu, de su madre, de su viaje... Se preguntó si aquel sería el fin. Una sombra oscureció su rostro, podía sentirlo, como si alguien se inclinara sobre él. Tal vez era una nube pasando en el cielo. Improbable, le susurró su mente.

Eventualmente siguió durmiendo.

* * *

El hambre lo despertó. No estaba en el desierto en el que recordaba haberse desmayado, sino en algo así como una ¿casa? Ciertamente una construcción de piedra. El aire se sentía fresco sobre su piel abrasada y su primer reflejo fue inhalar profundamente. La cabeza todavía le retumbaba, consecuencia de la larga exposición al sol. Sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando a su entorno, comenzando aprisa a escanearlo minuiciosamente. Se encontraba en una relativa penumbra, oscuridad tremenda a comparación del desierto abierto, pero aún así poco a poco comenzó a distinguir los componentes del lugar. Divisó numerosos jarrones, canastos y otros contenedores, todos muy extraños para él. Se preguntó que guardarían, sin embargo, su cuerpo aún seguía muy débil como para ponerse de pie e ir a averiguarlo. El hambre volvió a golpear y su garganta le recordó que no había bebido agua en al menos dos días. Debería estar ya muerto, pensó, pero de alguna manera debió haber llegado a ese lugar. Tal vez alguien lo encontró y le dio de beber, simplemente no lo recordaba. Seguramente estaba delirando para cuando lo hallaron.

Oyó pasos nuevamente. Eran lentos y pausados, casi arrastrando los pies sobre el suelo. Distinguió un rumor de telas y un tintineo suave, apenas como un respirar dormido. Por un instante, una débil luz invadió el lugar, pero apenas fue una fracción de segundo. Los pasos se volvieron más fuertes, reconoció el sonido de conchas vacías chocando y reproduciendo el sonido de la lluvia, sin embargo aún no distinguía su procedencia. No hasta que la figura apareció ante él y se deslizó hasta el suelo.

-Veo que hay despertado -lo saludó una voz joven y fuerte a pesar de que trataba de hablar calladamente.

Üwelén apenas pudo mover un poco la cabeza.

-Descuida -procedió la voz extraña-. No te esfuerces aún.

Lo vio volver a ponerse de pie e ir hacia uno de los contenedores. Lo trajo consigo y se arrodilló junto a Üwelén, incorporándolo un poco. Con un platito pequeño le dio de beber. Dudó que en su vida se haya sentido más agradecido que por aquella agua helada que invadió su boca y su garganta. Volvió a sentir que vivía.

Pudo distinguir que se trataba de un hombre joven. No podía decir su edad, apenas podía ver bien su rostro pero notó que claramente no era un anciano. Y su voz le hacía creer que era varón. Tenía el cabello largo y aunque sus manos se sentían calientes, eran suaves y no le molestaban, incluso si su piel agradecería ser sumergida en la misma agua que acababa de beber.

-No me gusta este lugar -musitó el chico tras darle de beber varias veces más-, pero aquí estás bien. Necesitas recuperarte, el desierto no es blando con nadie.

Con cuidado lo volvió a recostar. Se dio cuenta entonces de que se encontraba sobre algo suave. Una sábana, supuso. La figura volvió a rumorear a su alrededor, seguido por el constante sonido de las conchas. Dejó el agua junto a Üwelén y fue por varios más, todos más o menos del tamaño del que bebió. Le pareció que no acostumbraba ir a oscuras, ya que se movía lento y parecía avanzar a tientas y con sumo cuidado. Al volver a sentarse junto a él, un olor curioso se le aproximó. Aquello eran hierbas? El sujeto alejó un poco más la manta que se resbaló cuando lo sentó y una sustancia pastosa, fría comenzó a ser esparcida por su cuerpo. Comenzó con su pecho, su torso entero, y luego psó a sus brazos y a sus piernas. Fue recién ahí que notó que no llevaba la ropa con la que había entrado al desierto, había estado prácticamente desnudo bajo aquella manta.

-No te preocupes, no es nada malo -aseguró la voz.

Sus manos ahora se sentían frías como el lugar. Todo era frío y nada le desagradó. Supuso que aquello curaría sus quemaduras. Lo dicho por el extraño era verdad, lo sabía, el desierto no perdonaba a nadie, mucho menos su sol. Se quedó quieto mientras enbalsamaban su cuerpo. El extraño dejó caer algunas palabras más antes de levantarse. No recordó qué dijo antes de ponerse nuevamente de pie y abandonar el lugar, el cual se volvió a iluminar apenas unos segundos antes de dejarlo solo.

No parecía estar prisionero allí. El mismo sujeto estaba haciendo algo que lo incomodaba por él. Pero su naturaleza desconfiada no lo dejó en paz. Necesitaba recobrar fuerzas y descubrir en dónde se encontraba.

Descansó un rato, sin tener idea de cuánto realmente, antes de intentar levantarse. Su cuerpo de inmediato protestó adolorido y la pasta que ya estaba casi completamente seca tiraba de su piel. Era una sensación incómoda, no obstante sus quemaduras dolían considerablemente menos que cuando despertó. Miró hacia su lado, viendo la vasija que contenía el agua. Sin pensárselo dos veces, buscó el platito del cual había bebido y lo lenó a vació hasta volver a sentirse aliviado. El hambre, después de haberlo olvidado mientras esperaba dormitando, comenzó a acentuarse y volverse más patente ahí. Miró a su alrededor, preguntándose si en alguna de aquellas vasijas o canastones habría algo de comer. Sin embargo, prefirió correr ningún riesgo. Si el sujeto tenía ahí guardados sus ingredientes curativos, posiblemente hallaría algo que no fuese comestible en lo absoluto.

Debía ponerse de pie y salir.

Las plantas de sus pies aún ardían. Tal vez eran la parte más afectada de su cuerpo dado que en algún momento la arena se había tragado sus sandalias. Aun así, se paró, levantando la manta consigo. No se quitó el ingüento, prefiriendo beneficiarse un rato más por este. Se cubrió y caminó hacia donde recordaba la salida. Caminó en línea recta y seguro, había estado ya suficiente tiempo en aquella oscura habitación para ello. Estiró una mano, buscando la manta que lo encerraba. Descubrió que era rasposa, lastimaba sus manos, pero por encima era pesada y gruesa. Entendió por qué apenas entraba luz. La empujó a un lado y salió.

Tuvo suerte. Se halló en un corredor que no estaba mucho más iluminado que su habitación. Podía ver claramente ahí, pero sus ojos no sufrieron demasiado el cambio. Igual se los sobó suavemente. La piedra lisa debajo de sus pies se sentía fresca y aliviaba un poco más a diferencia del suelo de tierra que halló en la habitación. Miró a ambos lados del corredor, tratando de adivinar por cuál dirección debería optar. Habría estado más rato debatiéndose, cuando en eso oyó nuevamente pasos. Pegó un brinco y echó a caminar en la dirección contraria. Llegó hasta una esquina y se asomó, doblando al ver que el corredor seguía vacío. No se detuvo a mirar atrás. Tal vez lo habían visto, pero no le importó. Apresuró el paso y siguió caminando. Le pareció escuchar como movían la pesada tela de la entrada, mas no se detuvo. Sus pies dolían, pero él siguió caminando ciegamente, casi trotando. Doblo otra esquina, y otra, y parecía haber doblado miles cuando comenzó a oír los pasos a sus espaldas. Su corazón comenzó a latir más y sus piernas querían rendirse, pero Manuel echó a correr casi de golpe.

De golpe, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se sentia mucho mejor, pero se encontraba nuevamente en un lugar extraño. Uno mucho más iluminado, amplio y al parecer también más lujoso. El lugar estaba revestido en un metal brillante, amarillo, que iluminaba todo. Una brisa recorría la estancia gracias a las ventanas que lo rodeaban. Sin embargo no podía ver al exterior. Grandes, rojas telas cubrian las ventanas y apenas se mecían un poco con el viento. Sentía estar en un sueño, o en alguna leyenda. Había oído de ese metal amarillo, conocía las leyendas sobre el metal del sol, pero nunca creyó que fueran ciertas, mucho menos que existiera un lugar con tanto de este metal. Era increíble.

Tal vez fue su estupefacción la que lo hizo notar demasiado tarde que no estaba solo. Junto a una de las ventanas se encontraba sentado un muchacho. Lucía estar apenas en sus primero años de pubertad, tenía largo cabello azabache como algunas de las cuevas más peligrosas que conocía y ni bien se sintió tomado en cuenta, le sonrió. Sus dientes eran blancos como no los había visto nunca. ¿Qué clase de ser tenía dientes tan blancos?

El chico se puso de pie y se acercó. Vestía ropa que le era extraña, una túnica blanquecina que le llegaba hasta poco después de las rodillas, ceñida a su cintura gracias a una cuerda que parecía delicadamente trenzada. De sus orejas colgaban ornamentos del mismo metal fantástico, contrastando casi pecaminosamente con su cabello y su oscura piel.

-Estuviste demasiado tiempo con la crema. Eso no es bueno, era una de pétalos de _perlas de luna_ -explicó el chico mientras se agachaba a su lado y una sonrisa suave se dibujó en su rostro-. Drena más energía de lo que uno percibe.

Üwelén intentó buscarle malicia alguna, mas no la encontró. Sus ojos colgaban de las joyas que se adherían también a su cuello, pecho, brazos, muñecas y tobillos. Todo era del mismo material luminoso que parecía ridículo. Debía estar alucinando. El chico lo inspeccionó con la mirada.

-No te preocupes, ya te lavé -continuó hablando y acercó un plato hondo, el cual vio que estaba lleno de agua limpia.

Le ayudó a incorporarse y le dio de beber. Üwelén tenía tantas preguntas... ¿Quién era aquel chico? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba? Pero su garganta estaba más ocupada tragando como para exteriorizar aquellas interrogantes. Por el rabillo del ojo permaneció observando al chico. Este pareció notar que había tenido suficiente agua y se separó.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

Era la primera invitación que recibía a responder. No sabía si su voz saldría decentemente, sentía que no la había usado en días, casi una semana diría. Decidió asentir.

-¿Bien? ¿Mejor? -el chico ladeó el rostro-. Tu piel ya debería estar casi sana, no debería doler.

Manuel notó entonces algo curioso. Sus ojos eran amarillos también. No tan claros, pero tenían un tono similar, un tanto oscuro. Y brillaban como la _milla_.

-No... duele -susurró Üwelén sin percatarse.

Estaba ronco, pero podía hablar. La sonrisa del chico se ensanchó.

-¿En serio? ¡Excelente! -exclamó.

Üwelén asintió, mirándolo fijamente. Su imagen le parecía tan irreal, todo lo parecía.

-¿Dónde... estoy? -murmuró y el chico lo miró con las cejas bien alzadas.

-¿Dónde? -pareció dudar por un segundo-. Estás el templo dorado.

-¿El templo dorado? -Üwelén alzó una ceja-. ¿Un templo en medio del desierto? ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

-Yo te traje -el chico se mordió el labio-. ¿Cómo te llamas? Estabas por morir...

-¿Cómo te llamas tú? -replicó Üwelén con un tono que pareció tomarlo por sorpresa.

-¿Yo? -parecía dudar, pero finalmente asintió-. Soy Qoniraya. Soy el guardían de este templo.

-Templo... ¿A quién está dedicado?

Qoniraya se rio bajo.

-¿A quién crees? Todo es dorado aquí, solo puede estar dedicado a alguien -Üwelén no contestó, ante lo cual resopló un tanto exasperado-. Obviamente a Inti.

-He oído de él -susurra Üwelén-. Le dicen así al sol. Al norte...

-Sí. ¿Acaso tú viajas sin saber a dónde? ¿Estabas perdido, no?

Üwelén se removió incómodo.

-No. Viajo al norte. Debo cruzar el desierto...

-Nadie puede cruzar el desierto -replicó Qoniraya calmadamente-. Es demasiado grande y violento.

-Debo cruzar el desierto -insistió Üwelén-. Debo encontrar una vieja ciudad...

-¿Una ciudad? ¿Cuál?

-No importa, seguro no la conoces. Pareces alguien que nunca ha salido de acá.

-No te equivocas, pero sé muchas cosas -susurró Qoniraya-. Menos tu nombre...

El joven viajero lo miró con recelo.

-¿Qué importa?

-Te salvé la vida, es lo menos que puedes hacer.

Tenía razón. Suspiró bajo y entornó los ojos.

-Üwelén.

-Eres del sur. Sí, si voy al norte me supongo que sí -rodó los ojos y el chico se rio.

-Podría ser que seas del norte y estés volviendo a casa... Aunque por tu apariencia lo descarté ya en un principio. No estás debidamente vestido para el desierto.

-Tú ahora no te ves mucho mejor vestido que yo entonces...

-Traía otra ropa -respondió apenas-. Tú ibas descalzo.

-Tenía sandalias.

Qoniraya se echó a reir.

-Ay, no me digas -canturreó entretenido-. Que encantador...

Üwelén gruñó ofendido.

-Ya cállate. si tanta risa te da, mejor dime como seguir mi camino y dame esa ropa que dices es mejor.

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Qoniraya y el chico se removió incómodo.

-Eso no es tan fácil...

-¿Ah no? Actúas como si lo fuera.

-No, no hago eso -negó bajo.

Dudó por unos segundos y Üwelén ya estaba pensando si decir algo más, pero fialmente el guardián del templo se puso de pie.

-Ven, te voy a mostrar.

Üwelén lo siguión con la mirada y tras pensárselo un instante o dos, aceptó la mano que le ofrecía, parándose. Notó que los pies ya no le dolían tampoco. De hecho se sentía bastante liviano, como si flotara. Sentía calor, pero ya no le quemaba hasta los intestinos. Era un calor seco, que lo acariciaba con pereza y lo hacía sudar, mas no le incomodaba.

Qoniraya echó a caminar y Üwelén lo siguió apresuradamente. Vestía una túnica que lo cubría de la cintura a las rodillas, blanca. El tintineo de las joyas de Qoniraya los acompañaba mientras recorrían pasillos revestidos en doradas láminas. Todo era tan prolijo y brillante ahí, Üwelén no lograba imaginarse qué clase de cultura podía crear un lugar tan _perfecto_. Un pensamiento extraño lo invadió. ¿Quién era Qoniraya para habitar en un lugar así y llamarse a sí mismo su guardián?

-Ven -lo volvió a llamar el chico y Üwelén apresuró el paso, ligero como una pluma que se elevaba al cielo.

Llegaron al final del corredor y subieron varios escalones antes de salir al exterior. Antes de que pudiera sin embargo decir cualquier cosa, el guardián lo tomó de la mano y lo guió consigo a una rampa. Trató de mirar a su alrededor y solo pudo mirar hacia abajo y descubrir que se encontraban sobre una pirámide y que poco a poco estaban subiendo. Incluso por fuera el templo era dorado, no haciendo excepción ni ante el suelo...

-Ya casi llegamos -anunció Qoniraya y Üwelén por poco tropieza con sus propios pies.

Parecía que habían llegado a la penúltima plataforma.

Ante él se extendía el desierto. El viento soplaba con furia a su alrededor, pero la mano de Qoniraya se aseguraba de mantenerlo en pie a su lado. La arena, en cambio, corría de un lado al otro, empujada. Parecía un océano dorado, brillando bajo los rayos del rey celestial. Las dunas de desplazaban como gigantezcas olas, subiendo y bajando, deslizándose por el suelo como si tuvieran vida propia o como si fueran un rebaño. Era una caravana de dunas que corría y corría, y nunca se acababa, siempre venían más, y se iban más lejos, más y más y más...

El desierto era infinito.

-No te vas a ir de aquí -susurró Qoniraya junto a él y la piel se le erizó.

Un escalofrío mortal lo recorrió y un mal presentimiento anidó en su vientre.

-En algún lugar el desierto debe acabar.

-No, no acaba -replicó Qoniraya-. Este desierto no acaba...

-Eso es imposible.

-No lo es.

Qoniraya no respondió más. En cambio, apretó un poco más su mano. Üwelén siguió esperando a que le repitiera su hecho irracional, que insistiera y que tratara de convencerlo. No lo hizo. Únicamente lo miró en silencio, con los ojos invadidos por uno tristeza tan infinita como...

El descubrimiento lo golpeó duro en el estómago.

-El desierto es infinito.

No sabía qué más decir. Un vacío peligroso se extendió en su interior.

-Ven, te mostraré algo más -susurró entonces Qoniraya y tomó su mano.

Üwelén lo siguió como en automático, arrastrado. Qoniraya lo atrajo hacia el centro de la plataforma, subiendo unas escaleras que replicaban a la pirámide. No sabía para qué subían más, ya lo había visto, no seguiría jamás su viaje, no llegaría jamás a su destino. Cada escalón era más difícil de subir, era como si fueran cada vez más altos y la ligereza que había sentido pocos minutos antes ahora eran pesas de oro encadenadas a sus tobillos.

Finalmente, llegaron a la punta de la pirámide. No medía más que un metro cuadrado y el viento amenazaba con empujarlos en cualquier tiempo. Solo que Qoniraya no parecía afectado por él y su mano sujetaba firmemente a Üwelén. El joven viajero miró confundido a su alrededor y luego volvió los ojos hacia Qoniraya, sin entender. El guardían, sin embargo, no miraba hacia el desierto, miraba al cielo. Lo siguió, primero cegado por el potente sol, hasta que notó que en realidad nada lo cegaba. Abrió los ojos y miró directamente al cielo, hacia la masa amarilla que brillaba ante él, hacia el desierto que se movía de un lado al otro. Ahí arriba, el viento aullaba una canción triste y la arena lo acariciaba, corriendo por encima de su cuerpo sin vida.


End file.
